


Kink #6- Barebacking

by nozomomm



Series: 101 Kinks Prompt Challenge- NozoEli! [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: College AU, F/F, Futa Eli, Here we go, Oh that's right, Raw Sex, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, TRUE LOVE!, alcohol involved, but yet there's barebacking, i really think the smut ruined this emo fic but I had to do it to em', mixed angst and smut somehow im sorry, ok google how to bareback with two girls, this is emo, this was just supposed to be a bar fic how did it end up like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozomomm/pseuds/nozomomm
Summary: An AU where Nozomi and Eli dated for a while back in high school. Everything was great, but then college came around and the two had to break up. Two years later, they still are missing each other dearly. All they needed was one certain phone call to bring them back together again. Finally reunited, they can't help but fall in love with each other all over again.





	Kink #6- Barebacking

**Author's Note:**

> Wiki definition of barebacking- physical sexual activity, especially sexual penetration, without the use of a condom. Yes, I'm aware that it's usually anal (and between men for that matter), but I couldn't get that to fit in the story :(

 

Nozomi gazed up at the ceiling, letting the tears run smoothly down her cheek. Stimulating her lower half more intensely, she desperately tried to ignore them. But along with those recurring thoughts of her ex-girlfriend in her head, they didn’t go away. She removed her hand from pants and rolled over on her side, giving up on masturbating for the third time this week. When Eli was on her mind, she could do nothing but cry. It’s been 2 years since she seen her. Since she has been with her.

_I wonder if she’s missing me as much as I’m missing her…_

It wasn’t until recently when Nozomi pushed herself to move onto someone else and ended up having casual sex with some girl she met at a bar. But it did far from satisfy Nozomi; she knew nothing could live up to what she had with Eli. She knew no one could live up to her. To Nozomi, it seemed to get worse every day. Not a single minute goes by where she isn’t regretting that one decision she made over 2 years ago. Eli had the option to go to a faraway prestigious college but was more than willing to pass it up in order to stay close to Nozomi. Nozomi, whose only wish was Eli’s happiness, persuaded her to go to the college. Nozomi told her that she would feel worse if she knew she was holding her back, and Eli believed her. It was the hardest, and frankly only, breakup either of them had to go through. Nozomi told her that everything was going to be okay, but here she is, years later and she’s still crying over the simple thought of her.

Everything reminded her of Eli- from chocolate to some stranger with blonde hair. She still felt as if a major piece of her life was missing and was completely positive that this feeling wasn’t going away anytime soon. Eli was her partner and if there is anything she learned in these 2 years without her, it’s that she couldn’t function without her.

She needed her.

Nozomi rolled back onto her back, and for the first time in awhile, she allowed her mind to wander to her. She allowed her mind to think of all the special times they shared with each other. She unlocked the parts of her mind that she promised to never reopen. The pleasure Eli gave to her, the flaming passion that never weakened, her touch… the captivating thought of these led Nozomi’s hands back down to her pants. She finally felt the absence of tears on her skin and she finally felt a different kind of wetness somewhere else.

“Eli…”

Soft whispers of her name came from her mouth and with her eyes shut, she could almost feel that long forgotten presence on top of her once again.

\--

Eli gazed up at the ceiling, letting the tears run smoothly down her cheek. There were two girls on either side of her and an ache pulsating through her head. She didn’t know where she was or who she was with, which was a feeling she thought she got used to you. But today, the tears staining her face and the emotions in her heart proved that wrong. Hooking up with these nameless girls every other day sounded like a good coping method a few months ago, and actually worked for some time, but Eli knew that eventually, it would fail. And today was that eventually.

She left the bed quietly, trying her best not to disturb the sleeping girls. Attempting to dry her swollen eyes, she wiped her face with her shirt before putting it on. After throwing on some pants as well, she left the room and made her way back to campus.

Stepping into her dorm room, she slowly made her way in front of her mirror. Her upper half was covered in hickeys, scratch marks, you name it. Usually, she would sigh at this discovery, but much heavier emotions were abundant today. She felt that familiar throb in her eyes strengthen, and knew it was best to just let it all out. Returning to her bed, she threw herself under the covers and cried.  
She missed her so much. So much, that it has her curled up and sobbing like a child. She thought she would be more grown up by now; she thought she’d be over her by now. She thought having a bunch of sex would help her move on. All of these thoughts, but the thought of her always won.

\--

The world was working in a weird way that day. Neither of them could take the absence of each other any longer. Nozomi felt this sense in a way, which gave her the confidence to make this possibly life-changing phone call.

Her thumb fell over her contact and her eyes already felt heavy. Without giving her mind enough time to come to its senses, Nozomi hit the call button.

Rinnnng Riinnng

The ringing stopped almost immediately, but Nozomi was only met with silence on the other end.

“Eli?”

“Nozomi... Is this really you?”

She smiled, “Yeah. It’s me.”

The tension was unsettling and Nozomi could cry over just the sound of her voice, but she had to push through.

“I.. want to see you. I know it’s been so long and you probably don’t even-”

Eli cut her off.

“I want to see you too.”

Nozomi heard the crack in her voice and the sniffles Eli was probably trying to hide. She couldn’t help but smile, because even after all this time, Eli was still the first to cry.

_Some things never change._

“Let’s meet up then. I have a lot to tell you.”

Nozomi spoke in a gentle, hushed voice. The same voice she used for whenever Eli cried.

“I can get you a train ticket up here, I can get them cheap.”  
“That’ll be great. Are there any good bars around there?”

Nozomi figured that drinking will help them not cry the whole time.

“Yeah.”

Eli gave her the address to one and they decided to meet there tomorrow tonight.

“I’ve missed you, Nozomi.”

“I’ve missed you too, Eli.”

They both started to choke on their words, making the truth behind what they were saying very clearly. Although it always hurt them to hear the other cry, at that moment, both of them were happy. The sounds of their cracking voices and muffled sniffles meant that neither of them moved on.

\--

The day of the trip had finally arrived. Nozomi wasn’t going to lie- she really did spend extra time on her appearance. She picked out a short black skirt and a loose blouse, leaving a few buttons undone at the top. She applied makeup carefully but kept her hair in her normal twin tails tied in scrunchies. She smiled at herself in the mirror and besides the anxiety and nerves already building up, she felt happy. Just the thought of seeing Eli again made a small part of her feel complete again. However, the thought of what would happen afterward haunted her. They are both aware that they can’t get back together again, with Nozomi having to leave by the end of the weekend. In all honesty, this isn’t healthy for them, but the temptation was just too strong.

She gave herself one last nod before heading out to the morning train. The trip to the bar Eli suggested was about 8 hours, but Nozomi knew it would be worth every minute.

\--

Much later in the day, Eli sat in the bar in her favorite turtleneck and black jeans. It was warm out, but she figured the exposure of all of the marks on her skin might be intimidating right off the back. She looked at her watch anxiously, as Nozomi should be arriving soon. Her stomach was twisting at the thought of this going terribly. She signaled over to the bartender and ordered something, just to keep herself from freaking out.

Nozomi stood outside the bar, fighting the urge to check her appearance one last time. The long drive helped the situation settle in, and she realized this is definitely crazy. What will she do when she sees her? She already understood that she won’t be able to control herself, which is what got herself in this position in the first place. That’s right, she needs to do this.  
Nozomi slowly opened the door and scanned the small bar for her. Almost instantly, the two locked eyes. Even though she played out this fantasy in her head for 2 years now, she realized she had underestimated the feeling every single time.

Eli rose from her seat, remaining locked to the eyes she missed so much. A few seconds passed of them just gazing at each other, with no visible emotion on their faces. Nozomi made her way over to her, as quickly as her shaking legs would enable her. Again, as if either could believe the other was standing in front of them, they simply gazed at each other. However, Eli was the first to open up her arms, in which Nozomi quickly threw herself into.

Their hands dug into each other’s backs, wrinkling their clothes from the tightness of the hug. Nozomi quickly became overwhelmed with the unexplainable emotion. The feeling of her in her arms again was something she knew she will never forget. She never knew this powerful of an emotion even existed. The feeling of her body touching hers, the smell of her hair, the bond between them that suddenly felt rejuvenated - it was all of those familiar things that she was previously forced to forget.

“Eli..”

The coarseness of her throat made her realize that she was sobbing. With her senses coming back to her, she could hear Eli also crying her name. She felt Eli’s hand getting tangled with her hair. At that moment, Nozomi’s mind went to one particular feeling. Love. It was as if they were never apart, and her heart automatically felt the same way it did 2 years ago.

“Do you feel it too?”, Nozomi whispered.

“Yeah.”

Eli knew exactly what she was talking about. They separated from the hug, each exposing their tear-covered faces. Despite the moment being extremely emotional, they smiled at each other brightly.

\--

Hours of talking, drinking, laughing, and even some more crying escalated from the reunited pair. But as soon as some alcohol got into Nozomi’s veins, she quickly forgot about the tears.

“Is it about time we get out of here?”

Eli gleamed a seemingly everlasting smile to Nozomi once again. Nozomi couldn’t resist it any longer, so she pulled Eli closer and locked their lips. The satisfaction was beyond imaginable, while passion drove the kiss deeper. Everything was wild and they both loved it.

Nozomi felt young again. Sure, it’s only been a couple of years, but the feeling of practically running back to Eli’s dorm made her feel like she was in high school. As soon as they were behind closed doors, their lips were back on each other, rediscovering everything they have been missing. Eli backed her up against the door, making Nozomi’s body feel completely on fire and aching for more.

“I’ve needed this…”, Nozomi whispered when their lips briefly parted.

“As did I..”, Eli quickly got back onto her lips, letting her hand explore Nozomi’s waist.

Just her hand on her waist stimulated Nozomi’s entire body. Eager for more, she grabbed her hand and placed it on her chest, to which Eli immediately responded by moving her hand roughly. Everything felt so right and so natural to the both of them. They have had sex a countless number of times before, but now every touch seemed to exert an entirely new level of pleasure. They also knew exactly how they liked it- rough and raw.

By now, Eli’s boner was pulsating through her pants with precum probably staining them. Nozomi began feeling it up with her hand through her pants, but Eli had to stop her first.

“Nozomi, uh, this is kind of important, but I have been having a lot of casual sex lately... And it’s been unprotected..”

Eli looked away from her, obviously guilty and ashamed.

“Risky business eh? Have you been tested?”

Eli shook her head.

“Well I don’t care, that makes it kind of exciting, no?”

Eli smiled at her again, knowing she’d understand. She understood exactly actually, that there was always some excitement in knowing how dangerous it could be.

Eli quickly groped Nozomi’s tits once again, getting even rougher while closing in on another kiss. Nozomi’s hand continued feeling up Eli’s entire length, remembering how much she missed its massive size.

“I’m ready.”

In response, Eli took her by the hand and led her to the bed, where Nozomi stripped of her clothes and got herself into her favorite position, doggy. Eli took her clothes off as well, allowing her dick to finally breathe. She rubbed her dick between Nozomi’s legs, spreading Nozomi’s juices along her shaft.  
“You’re so wet~”

Nozomi smirked, “It’s all from you~”

Nozomi could’ve come from the simple feeling of Eli’s dick rubbing against her clit. Her entire bottom half seemed to be pulsating by this point, and she naturally started grinding back.

“Fuck me hard.”

Nozomi said this despite knowing Eli had no other intention. On command, Eli slammed her raw cock into Nozomi. A higher pitched whine came from Nozomi, who hasn’t taken a dick in 2 years. Although Eli knew Nozomi could take it, she went a bit slower at first. But because of how comfortable and turned on Nozomi was, her muscles relaxed almost instantly and she quickly felt the immense pleasure radiating from her vagina.

“I-It’s so good, Eli, oh my god”, she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling.

“You’re so tight too, Nozomi.”

She pounded harder into her, resulting in gasps and quick breaths filling the room. Nozomi’s arms and legs quickly became numb, and if it weren’t for Eli holding her up, she’d collapse. The feeling of Eli’s long missed cock thrusting against her walls at insane speeds made her feel like she was in a dream. Hearing Eli moaning too was like music to her ears.

As much as Eli loved this position, she turned her around so that she could see Nozomi’s face. As Eli’s dick started to hit a new spot in her, the pleasure started all over again. She gripped around Eli’s back and allowed her face to make whatever expression she was feeling.

“Cum inside, Eli”, Nozomi managed to say through her quickened breathing and full volume moans.

That was perfect timing because, between the warmth and the tightness of Nozomi’s vagina and the absolute sexiness of this piece of perfection below her, Eli really couldn’t last any longer. She angled her penis to Nozomi’s sweet spot and gave a few more powerful, quick thrusts, which had them both orgasming in a matter of seconds.

Although the pleasure was out of this world, the release made Nozomi’s mind go back to why she was here. A more solemn attitude quickly fell over the room, and both of them realized it by just sharing a glance of the eyes.

“Nozomi, I still love you. I really don’t think I ever stopped.”

“Me too”, Nozomi whispered back, cupping Eli’s cheek in her hand.  
“I want to transfer schools. I can’t leave you again.”

A gentle, supporting smile rose upon Nozomi’s lips.

“That’d make me so happy.”

Maybe that was just the sex talking, Nozomi thought. But after processing the idea of Eli being closer to her again, it seemed as if that terrible and ugly feeling that has been eating away at her heart for two years suddenly got lifted. That's right, this is what Nozomi truly wanted.

They shared another smile, mutually embarking on a new life together, a life where they could truly be happy.

\--

_After Eli moves a lot closer to Nozomi and everything settles down, Nozomi makes them both get tested. And yeah, they both have some STDs now. Luckily, they were all treatable and they were both clear in no time. They were both extremely lucky and can now live happily ever after. But barebacking isn’t good folks! Know the risks!_

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I know this one is like 75% angst and 25% smut in a s m u t fanfic but blaaaah I got it done. This one was difficult, as barebacking is usually a gay man thing but oh well I think I got the job done? 
> 
> Next is - Barely legal! 
> 
> AnoTheR tough one oof wish me good luck fam.


End file.
